rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Regnal Recognition
Regnal recognition is an important concept in the politics of the Old World. It is the theory that nobility and legitimacy derive from one's superior. Although the concept may seem alien to outside observers, it is just taken as read by the people, like water being wet, or gods existing. Foundations The theory comes ultimately back to the belief in the divine authority of rulership, and that legitimate rulership stems from the will of a god or gods. By general agreement, gods generally avoid direct intereference on the Material Planes. As a result of this, temporal and spiritual rule of these worlds and parts of them are granted to their mortal inhabitants. Emperors Emperors are those of the highest nobility and majesty, and it is from them that all honour ultimately springs. Emperors are confirmed in their position by no temporal power. There is only a small number of people in the world who are called emperor at any given time. Others claim the title, but unless they can gain the recognition of the others, then they do not hold that authority. Presently the legitimate emperors - their titles (and their empires) are listed below. *Wermund II the Blind - Sacred Kaiser (Eastern Empire of Sacred Rythia) *Flavius Plancus - Imperator Dictator (Northern Rythian Empire) *Vitellius II - Imperator Augustus (Southern Rythian Empire) *Antiochus the Great - Autokrator (Antiochid Empire) *- Caliph (Emerald Empire) *Ahmosi XVIII - Pharaoh (Khasmazzar) *Ardeshir the Saviour - Shahenshah (Hasarid Empire) *- Mansur (Balzuhar) *- Samra (Coremandel) *- Celestial Emperor (Sai-Nim) *- Tsar (Goriasavy) Kings, Sultans, Shoguns etc. Kings are the highest rulers apart from emperors, and are the only other rulers permitted to wear crowns. There are many more kings than emperors. A king is only a king if his kingdom and kingship is recognised by an emperor, and if he is annointed by a god's representative(s). Emperors may recognise new kingdoms, but they do not have the authority to annul an extant kingship (they may, of course, have the military or political might to remove a king or expunge a kingdom). Kings are not bound to obey emperors as their feudal masters, as by wearing a crown, they are considered to be amongst the highest people. Regicide Kings and emperors have special authority, and they are anointed with holy oils that symbolise their divine mandate. Thus, as well as being highly illegal to kill one, it is also taboo, for people fear the wrath of the gods for killing their representatives. Dukes, Counts, Beys, Princes, Daimyos etc. This category includes all rulers below an emperor or king. They wear no crowns, and do not have the same divine protections as kings or emperors. These rulers derive their authority either from a king or an emperor (although if they derive it from a king, then it comes indirectly from an emperor). Such nobles as these are actually subject to their superior king or emperor, and hold power at their pleasure. A duke or other noble who holds power as a head of state is described as a duke/count/other palatine - unless they owe allegiance to the Sacred Kaiser, in which case they are a landduke/count/other. Within the nobility, there are different ranks (e.g. a Duke outranks a count, who holds equal power to an earl but outranks a baron) Feudal Knights, Samurai etc. Knights are free men who hold land on behalf of a monarch or noble. Their positions may be inherited or particular to them. Generally speaking, knighthood can be granted by emperors, kings, nobles or even other knights, but it can only be removed by a noble of higher rank than the creator of the knighthood, or by a king or emperor. Hedge Knights, Ronin etc. Of equal rank to feudal knights and samurai, hedge knights and ronin hold no land and have no masters. They often work as mercenaries, and most are quite poor. Their knighthood gives them greater rank than ordinary yeomen, and they are usually free to wander as they please. Yeomen, Freemen, Burghers, Citizens etc. These are free people who are subject to a king or emperor and/or a noble whose authority derives from a king or emperor. They are not subject to knights, although they are of a lower social rank. Peasants, Serfs, Villeins etc. The lowest "free" people, peasants are nonetheless bound by obligation to nobles and knights, and are distinguishable from slaves only by the fact that they are not the property of their superior. They might have protections against abuse by their masters, but they may still only marry or move with their master's permission, and he may strip them of their land. Slaves Slaves are property, they have few if any rights. Many societies have abolished slavery.